vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sung Jin-Woo
|-|Reawakened Arc= |-|Jeju Island Arc= Summary Sung Jin-Woo was an E-Class Hunter, people gifted with special power allowing them to hunt monsters. However, due to his low rank, he was extremely weak, and risked his life on a daily life just to get enough money to pay for the hospital bills to keep his mother alive. However, after nearly sacrificing himself to save his party members, he gains an ability resembling a videogame. Unfortunately, the system wasn't given to him out of a good heart, and he is forced to keep growing stronger to survive. Fortunately, he wouldn't have it any other way. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 8-C to High 8-C with stat-amps | 8-B | 7-C | At least 7-C, higher with concentrated attacks | 5-B, higher with concentrated attacks | At least 5-B, higher with concentrated attacks, even higher with Giant Shadow form Name: Sung Jin-Woo Origin: Solo Leveling Gender: Male Age: 24 Classification: Hunter | Wolf Slayer | Necromancer, Shadow Monarch | S-Rank Hunter | National Level Hunter |-|Beginning of Series='Powers and Abilities:' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Resistance to non-magical weapons (From nukes to sleeping gas, no non-magical substance can really affect them too badly with the exception of alcohol.) |-|Reawakened Arc='Powers and Abilities:' All previous, heightened Regeneration (High-Low, almost instantaneous. Low-Mid while sleeping), Accelerated Development (Can level up and gain stat points), Statistics Amplification, Weapon Mastery, Dimensional Storage, Enhanced Senses, Status Effect Inducement (Bleeding and Paralysis with Casaka's Poisoned Fang), Aura (Hunters have an aura that intimidates normal people. Was assumed to be the leader of a raid despite it being known that he is only an E ranker), Fear Manipulation with Bloodlust, Statistics Reduction with Bloodlust, Invisibility with stealth, Power Absorption with "Slay the Enemies" quest, Telekinesis, Self-Healing (Once per day with Quest Reward "Road to Power", as well as with potions), Damage Reduction (Has a damage reduction of 30%), Resistance to Poison Manipulation (From alcohol to poison that destroys muscles), Curse Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Petrification, Biological Manipulation (Can resist Induced deafness, blindness, rotting and muteness) |-|Pseudo-Shadow Monarch='Powers and Abilities:' All previous plus enhanced Damage Reduction (48%), enhanced Aura (Merely looking someone in the eye can cause them to freeze up, though this is far less likely in the heat of the battle, where most merely make more errors and feel under much more pressure), Longevity, Pseudo-Necromancy and Summoning with Arise (Can summon 3 fire mages, Igris, several giant ice bears and knights, Iron, High Ogres), Longevity, Stealth Mastery (Can erase his presence, from life energy to emotions like bloodlust. It also makes animals with enhanced senses far superior to great cats, canines and bears unable to smell or hear them normally), Power Mimicry (Can copy how others move their muscles to mimic their skill), limited Body Control (Can forcibly slow down his heartbeat and force himself not to breathe heavily even while minutes away from passing out of exhaustion), Shadow Manipulation with Domain of the Monarch |-|Jeju Island Arc='Powers and Abilities:' All previous plus improved Aura (An amount of his magical energy that he considered so small that it wasn't even worth describing as a piece of it was enough to make everyone in an entire cemetery become unable of breathing for several seconds. His aura can create earthquakes) Afterimage Creation, Teleportation (Can swap places with his summons), New Stronger Summons, Resistance (To Fire Manipulation (Has equipment that absorbs heat), Sound Manipulation (Even A class hunters are unaffected by sounds with enough pressure to knock out and kill people, and resisted a magically enhanced version of the same scream), and Clairvoyance (Due to his class, scrying "into him" is much like staring into the abyss, making whoever does it be gripped by hysteria and fear of death, all the while not giving any knowledge) |-|Black Heart='Powers and Abilities:' All previous plus improved Enhanced Senses (From a top of a skyscraper he could see every person in New York well enough to distinguish their faces, and could hear their conservation as well. Can smell feelings), limited Size Manipulation and Statistics Amplification (By concentrating mana into a part of his body, it's power and size increase massively), Analytical Prediction (Through "things like pre-movement, the eyes, breathing, muscles twitching, the direction of magic energy, etc.", he fought off attacks from two enemies faster than him at once), Regeneration Negation (Low-Mid, his hits caused "magic energy damage" that couldn't be healed and would take weeks to months to heal with the help of top healers, who can regenerate lost limbs, stab wounds, broken spines, and potentially any not instantly lethal damage) |-|Monarch Arc War= All previous to a higher degree |-|True Shadow Monarch= All previous to a higher degree plus Non-Corporeal (Monarchs lack a physical body and possess a spiritual body), Immortality (Types 1 and 2), Limited Age Manipulation (Can grow older or instead younger), Sound Manipulation (Can amplify his voice to a degree where he can be heard from the whole world), Creation (Can freely create the items that was available in the store), Spatial Manipulation (Can open and close gates as he wish), Existence Erasure (Monarchs are able to completely erase Shadow Soldiers from existence, who are undead that can regenerate even if they are fully destroyed) Attack Potency: Wall level (Can kill E-ranked monsters like magical pumas barehanded, albeit barely) | Building level (Can one-shot a spider the size of a building, not too much weaker than with amps) to Large Building level with stat-amps (Superior to giant centipedes the size of five story buildings. Could slam Igris with enough force to create and earthquake that shook the entire place) | City Block level (Defeated Volkhan) | Town level (Could beat Beru and all other summons he has singlehandedly. Fought evenly the Architect) | At least Town level (Can one-shot enemies that can do the same to his previous key), higher with concentrated attacks (Can concentrate a large amount of mana into his body parts to massively increase their power. This allowed him to pulverize the bones of Thomas Andre, who tanked his normal attacks without flinching) | Planet level (Fought evenly against the Ice Monarch and the Beast Monarch at the same time, then gradually overpowered them before killing the Insect Monarch. It is said that Planets without magic can be easly destroyed if the Monarchs and the Rulers were to fight each other), higher with concentrated attacks (Could slice the Beast Monarch's wrist) | At least Planet level (Far stronger than before. Stomped and killed the Ice Monarch and the Beast Monarch), higher with concentrated attacks, even higher with Giant Shadow form (Clashed evenly with Antares, who is far stronger than any Monarchs and Rulers) Speed: Superhuman | At least Supersonic (Can move so fast that people capable of seeing a blade thrown at the speed of sound could not see him trading dozens of blows with someone comparable to him. Could catch an arrow in his hand), faster reaction speed (His views enemies as fast as him, such as arrows, in slow-motion) | At least Supersonic+ (Far faster than previously. Faster than a B rank athlete could see, despite her seeing the whitewalkers' arrows just fine) | At least Supersonic+, likely higher, far higher reaction time (His increased sense and agility stat allowed him to see every movement of every muscle in Ant King's body while it appearead to be completely still) | At least Supersonic+ (Faster than the previous key could see or sense), likely higher | At least Supersonic+, likely far higher | At least Supersonic+, likely far higher Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 (Can rip iron apart) | Class K (Stronger then 5 story sized worms. Smacked Volkhan, a giant with "mountain-like" size away by several tens of meters in his anger) | At least Class K | At least Class K | At least Class K '''| At least '''Class K | At least Class K Striking Strength: Wall level | Building Class to Large Building Class with stat-amps | City Block Class | Town Class | At least Town Class | Planet Class, higher with concentrated attacks | At least Planet Class,' higher' with concentrated attacks, even higher 'with Giant Shadow form 'Durability: Wall level | Building level to Large Building level with stat-amps | City Block level | Town level | At least Town level '''| '''Planet level | At least Planet level, higher '''with Giant Shadow form ' 'Stamina:' His stamina works somewhat differently due to the system's rules, being measured in %: 0-69%: No negative effects. 70-89%: Speed halved and heavy breathing. 90-100%: Breathing and moving becomes exponentially more difficult. Pushing himself by 100% is possible even tough extremely difficult, as he did when sprinting from giant worms for 4 hours. In his first key he reaches 90% relatively quickly, in a few minutes, while using all of his abilities (such as sprint) at once, but can both push himself, as well as recover it completely once per day. By the second key, he can hunt for days in a place so hot that most of the oxygen in the air burned away. By the third, he can do the previous for weeks. By the fourth, he did so for over a month and only stopped because he was needed outside. By his fifth key, he has over ten times as much stamina as before. By the end of the story, he fought all of the Monarchs without a rest for 27 years. 'Range:' Standard melee range | Extended melee range | Extended melee range, tens of meters with Shadow Summoning (range in which he can summon his soldiers) | Extended melee range, tens of meters with Shadow Summoning, Varies with Shadow Exchange (Can switch place with one of his shadow soldiers regardless of range, even if they are in other realities. Has several around America and Korea, and in most of his allies' shadows) | Extended melee range, tens of meters with Shadow Summoning, Varies with Shadow Exchange '''Standard Equipment:' Thanks to his inventory, he can always access any equipment he previously had. |-|Beginning of Series= A Smartphone |-|Reawakening Arc= Casaka's poisoned fang: A large dagger that inflicts 'Bleeding' (1% hp loss per second until death or healing, does damage to the veins, causing immense pain and making someone look like this) and 'Paralysis' effect on enemies hit. Gatekeeper's necklace: A dog collar worn by Cerberus. Increases Sense and Agility by 20 High-level knight's breastplate: A metal breastplate used by medieval knights. Reduces physical damage by 7% High-level knight's gauntlet: A metal gauntlet used by medieval knights. 3% damage reduction, Ygritte's Helmet: A red helmet worn by Blood-red Ygritte. 15% damage reduction, +20 strength and Endurance. Status Recovery potion: Removes negative status effects. Health Potion: Heals the target as long as above 10% in health. Knight Killer: A jagged dagger made to rip through armor. +25% against armored enemies. |-|Pseudo-Monarch of Shadows= Baruta's Tanto: It is a blade wielded by the great warrior Baruta. It is enchanted to make the blade and the user more agile. +10 agility. Monarch of Demons earring: Strength and Constitution +20, demon's jewelry set. If two equipment of the same set is worn, +5 to all stats. If three sets are worn, +10 to all stats. Monarch of Demons necklace: Agility and Intelligence +20, demon's jewelry set. If two equipment of the same set is worn, +5 to all stats. If three sets are worn, +10 to all stats. Monarch of Demons ring: Sense and Intelligence +20, demon's jewelry set. If two equipment of the same set is worn, +5 to all stats. If three sets are worn, +10 to all stats. Marble of Avarice: Doubles all magical damage done by the owner, tough Jin-Woo cannot use any offensive spells. |-|Jeju Island Arc= Holy Water of Life: Can heal any and all sicknesses if a full bottle is drank. Has 5 of them. Robe of Wind: Completely nullifies heat and damage it would do. It could nullify all the heat created by lightning, as well as heat strong enough to vaporize dozens of demons. Demon King's Daggers: Adds ones strength to the two daggers power attack. Demon Lord's Longsword: Can create a "Storm of White flames" (A storm of electric sparks with enough heat to vaporize enemies several stories high) upon being swung. |-|Monarch War Arc= Kamish's wrath: A couple of shortsword far stronger than the Demon King's Daggers Intelligence: Average | Above average, extremely combat savy | A combat genius | A combat genius, he can examine every muscle in someone's body and mimic their movements and skill Weaknesses: If attacked by a human with high killing intent, there is a high chance he'll get the emergency quest 'Slay the Enemies'. Cannot use healing potions below 10% health Notable Attacks/Techniques: Game Mechanics/System Rules: *'Inventory:' A dimensional storage capable of holding items that he obtained. He can automatically teleport things within it as long as they are his rewards (For example, a sword from a fallen enemy/comrade) and summon from at on thought. He can also equip items directly from it *'Item equipment:' Can "equip" an item without actually wearing it, gaining all the effects it would have (From status effects to simply blocking attacks), without visually wearing them. *'Shop:' A shop where he can sell items obtained from slain enemies for gold, and buy several items like healing potions, mana potions, weapons, armor and several others. Items obtained this way cannot be traded (disappear once given to someone else) but can still be used if not held by the other (pouring a potion down someone's throat) *'Auto-Translation:' Translates the language others talk to one Jin-Woo can understand and vice-versa. This is limited to one person at a time, *'Levels:' After killing enemies, as long as not too weak compared to him, he gains experience. With enough experience, he gains a level. A level increases all of his stats by 1, as well as giving him 5 to spend as he wishes. *'Stats:' Numbers representing his strengths, they can be increased with stat points, which he gets with quests and level ups. **'Strength:' Increases physical strength, speed, and durability by bettering the user's muscles. **'Agility:' Increases the user's perception on time and thought speed, allowing them to see enemies on his level in slow-motion. **'Endurance:' Increases his health, resistance to status effects and longevity (Though, it isn't known how much the lifespan is increased by). **'Sense:' Increases the 5 senses to the point that he can hear other's heartbeat and the sound of cameras from tens of meters away, see in the dark as if it was the day, smell as well as canines and likely many more. Also gives a sixth sense that allows one to detect others' life energy and mana, to the point that he could fight someone who was invisible, soundless and had no smell. Can also feel emotions like bloodlust. **'Intelligence:' Increases mana and regeneration of it, as well as the effectiveness of spells. *'Quests:' Under certain events, he gains a quest detailing objectives to achieve. If achieved, he can gain rewards. If failed, he'll receive a penalty. Some reoccurring quests: **'Road to Power:' A daily quest, he has to do 100 push-ups, sit-ups, squats and run 10 miles within the day the quest is assigned. The rewards are a random item box (Creates a random junk item, like pens and umbrellas. They, however, seem to come somewhat in handy eventually), a full heal (Can be used whenever he wishes) and 3 stat points. If he doesn't do the exercises, he'll be teleported into a pocket dimension with giant worms for 4 hours. **'Slay the Enemies:' He gets it when he faces a human trying to kill him. He will obtain stats and the enemies superpower (If they have one). The penalty for failing to kill the enemy is a heart attack. Titles: Titles obtained through noteworthy actions or feats. Only one can be equipped at a time. *'Player:' While not an actual title that can be switched on and off, it represents him being a member of the system. The only real difference is that he is, technically, a player before a human. As such, abilities specifically tailored against humans interact with him like they would with any non-human animal. *'Wolf Slayer:' All stats are increased by 40% while fighting beast-type monsters. *'Triumphant over Adversity:' Stats increase proportionally to missing health, resulting in a 1% stat increase for every 1% HP missing. Skills *'Unyielding Spirit (Passive Skill):' When HP is below 30%, all damage received is reduced by 50%. *'The great sorcerer Kandiaru's blessing:' Immune to all poisons, diseases and status effects. *'Casaka's Armored skin (Passive Skill):' Reduces physical damage by 20% (Even if not received through the skin). *'Advanced Dagger Proficiency (Passive Skill):' +33% damage with daggers. *'Sprint (Active Skill):' Increases speed by 40%. Mana Cost: 5 (+1/minute). *'Bloodlust (Active skill):' Targets are inflicted with "fear" status effect, reducing their stats by 50% (The fear feels "as if submerged in deep water, and struggling to move") for one minute. Mana Cost: 100. Please note that stats are exponential in Nature, and as such a 50% decrease can mean an extreme drop in power (Where he to use it on a baseline High 8-C (much like the giant sandworms 5 stories in height), they would become at most baseline 8-C (weaker than a spider boss, who is described to be as large as a building)) *'Stealth (Active):' Hides the users presence from sight, hearing and smell and all other senses to the point that no technology can detect them. Mana Cost: 200 MP (+20/second). *'Vital Strike (Active):' Aims at a vital point in the enemy. If hit, the enemy will instantly die. *'Ruler's Hand (Active):' Works mostly as telekinesis, the more one uses it the more they can lift with it. *'Dagger Throw (Active):' Allows him to throw a dagger with increased accuracy and strength. 30 MP per throw. Class Skills: Skills hat he gains with his class Necromancer, and it's evolution Monarch of Shadow *'Arise:' Extracts a fallen enemies shadow, creating a copy of them. The chance of the success depends on the level of the one being "revived" compared to the user, the time passed since death and if the user killed the enemy. Can only be attempted on an enemy thrice. If certain conditions are met (like the shadow not wishing to die), the shadow will start out stronger. Can make at least 100 in his third key and at least 340 in his second. In his last key, he has access to more than 130000 shadow soldiers and by the End of Series, he has access to over 10 millions of shadow soldiers. *'Shadow Storage:' Can store shadows in an actual shadow (Be it his or someone else's), allowing him to summon certain beings at any time. Killing the shadows will merely incapacitates them. He can use maximum of 100 in his third key, 340 shadows in his fourth key. **Knights: Animated armors, they have no real special powers of their own. **Wizards: Three wizards that mainly use fire magic, tough they can fuse the knights into a giant golem. **Igris: A boss he fought in his quest to achieve a class. It is an extremely skilled knight with telekinetic abilities with a pendant **Iron: A former A rank, it is a tank-class fighter capable of taking attacks on it's own level without any damage. **Tank: An beast type monster, Tank is a giant ice bear the size of a seval story building. **High Orcs: Giant ogres who fight much like one might expect caveman to, they make up in power and number for their lack of skills. **Kaisel: A wyvern he rides on. **Tusk: A great sorcerer, he leads the orcs with his blessings and curses into battle. **Ants: Giant winged ants that have mutated to kill humanity, they are surprisingly strong, tough their numbers are the major problem. Their numbers measure over 300. **Beru: The strongest spawn of the ant queen, it is a mutated ant capable of assimilating powers, memories and other knowledge from others by eating them. It has several powers, from poisons to mind control over ants. **Giants: 29 humanoid giants that can crush even most S rank hunters. **Greed: An ex S rank hunter, he has extraordinary senses comparable to Sung and can enhance his attacks by coating them in mana. **Bellion: He is one of the original servants of the former Shadow Monarch. He was born from the fruit of the World Tree and is the strongest Shadow Soldier. ** Osborne Soldiers: Sung Jin-Woo inherited more than 100000 Shadow Soldiers from the former Shadow Monarch, Osborne. ** All of Monarchs army: Sung Jin-Woo got over 10 millions Shadow Soliders from killing the Monarchs and their armies by the End of Series. *'Domain of the Monarch:' This allows the user to spread their shadow over an area of a few dozen meters squared. Any summoned shadow will be 50% stronger than originally if touching the users shadow. *'Shadow Swap:' Swaps places with a summoned shadow. Has a cooldown of two hours, and no cooldown after becoming a True Monarch. Key: Beginning of Series| Reawakening Arc | Pseudo-Shadow Monarch | Jeju Island Arc |''' Black Heart''' | Monarch War Arc | True Shadow Monarch Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Han Jee-Han (The Gamer) Han's Profile (7-C versions were used and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 9 Category:Necromancers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Magic Users Category:Poison Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Aura Users Category:Solo Leveling Category:Afterimage Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Summoners Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Fear Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Hunters Category:Manhwa Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Immortals Category:Sound Users Category:Space Users Category:Creation Users Category:Existence Erasure Users